ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Spark War
The was a war that occured prior to the events of Ultraman Ginga. History Pre-Ultraman Ginga The Dark Spark War was a conflict that raged between the sides of good and evil, as represented by the competitors, the Ultramen, monster and evil aliens seen in various universes. The war was multidimensional, with Ultras, monsters and evil aliens coming from various different universes. The Ultras, monsters and aliens were matched in battle but during the midst of the battle an unknown dark figure turned them all into figures known as some of which fell to Earth in the area that came to be known as Starry City. In response to this the Ultraman known as Ginga, who had never been seen before, tried to stop him from seizing the power of the Spark Dolls. The battle was unseen, but it was clear that Ginga lost, but somehow his Spark Doll was hidden within the Ginga Spark and it fell to Earth, perhaps even taking the other Spark Dolls with it. Of the Spark Dolls, most of the monsters and aliens remain in the dark figure's collection but one doll Taro, which was on Earth somehow maintained his sentience and limited use of his psychic abilities. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to be restored back to their original forms and departed home. Note: While the appearance of the Spark Dolls does signify each combatant's presence in the Dark Spark War, this does not include Dolls that have appeared in the second Ginga movie special or Ultraman Ginga S. Ultras and Their Allies Ultras *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Scott *Ultraman Chuck *Ultrawoman Beth *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Tiga Multi Type *Ultraman Dyna Flash Type *Ultraman Gaia V2 *Ultraman Agul V2 *Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode *Ultraman Justice Standard Mode and another seen in Crusher Mode (Although that may be due to production constraints and should be overlooked) *Ultraman Noa (in the form of Ultraman the Next) *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga (present only to fight Dark Lugiel) Monsters *Miclas *Agira *Windom *Sevengar *Lidorias *Golmede *Mogrudon *Bolgils *Don Ron Aliens *Mirror Knight *Glen Fire *Jean-Bot *Jean-Nine *Alien Miracle The Dark side Ultras *Dark Zagi Kaiju *Zetton *Geronimon *Red King *Black King *Thunder Darambia *Reigubas *Gomora *Sadola *Bemular *Nova *Golza *Melba *King Pandon *Ragon *Doragory *C.O.V. *Gavadon *Seagorath *Bemstar *Hanzagiran *Baraba *King Crab *Mukadender *Dinozaur *Eleking *Mochiron *Zoa Muruchi *Dark Galberos *Zaragas *Cherubim *Roberuga *Telesdon *Vakishim *Verokron *Lunaticks *Ace Killer *Gan Q *Bogar *Seabozu *Jamila *Kanegon *King Joe *King Joe Black *Gudon *Twin Tail *Aboras *Banila *Woo *Kiyla *Saigo *Beacon *Yametaranese *Sasahiller *Saramandora *Hoe *Snowgon *Astromons *Silvergon *Goldras *Grangon *Lagoras *Dorako *Birdon *Gomess *Arstron *Hydra Aliens *Alien Valky *Alien Magma *Alien Baltan *Alien Zetton *Alien Temperor *Deathrem *Grozam *Alien Mefilas *Kemur Man *Alien Icarus *Waroga *Alien Nackle *Zamsher *Alien Hipporito *Giant Yapool *Alien Babarue *Dada *Gigi *Alien Godola *Jasyuline *Alien Akumania *Alien Guts *Alien Metron *Alien Zarab *Dark Lugiel Gallery Ultraman vs Zetton Dark War.JPG|Ultraman vs Zetton Ultraseven Dark War.JPG|Ultraseven vs King Pandon. Tiga vs Golza and Taro vs Temperor.JPG|Ultraman Tiga vs Golza while Ultraman Taro vs Alien Temperor. Dark Spark Power.JPG|Dark Lugiel releasing dark energies from the Dark Spark. Spark Clash.JPG|Ginga Spark and Dark Spark clash The spark dolls about to fall to Earth.jpg Dr.jpg|The spark dolls fell down as meteor shower. bandicam 2017-03-05 22-41-26-680.jpg Trivia *The Dark Spark War is similar to the Rider War from Kamen Rider Decade, the Legend War from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and the Mega War from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Only Spark Dolls that appeared in the first Ginga series and movie are confirmed to have fought in the Dark Spark War. Spark Dolls from the second movie did not because the events of the movie were a dream sequence and the origins of the Spark Dolls in the second series are unconfirmed. *The reason why two Ultraman Taros can be seen, that they may be using another suit, or reusing the same suit, to fill up space. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Ultraman Ginga